The Shion Family
by hellokittygirl123
Summary: Um I really don't know for summary, but just click it and read it! You may like it! P.S. I don't own this story. A girl named Yaoi from My Candy Love user wrote this! Remember that please!


**A/N: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID! And I DON'T own this story! This belongs to a girl who plays My Candy Love called Yaoi. She owns it. Her story not mines! Don't give me credit! It's HERS! Ok enjoy!**

A man wearing a long sleeved brown hoodie and black pants, with black hair that went a little bit past his shoulders was standing near a machine that was taller then him by 3 feet. He was around 6'2 and looked around the room. The room was all white with a coatrack near the brown door over on the right side of the room from were he was. On his left was a white computer sitting on top of a black desk that was 5 feet tall and a black chair was under neath the cubbie hole. On the computer screen it had a gray bar that had a blue line in the center of it and words on the top of a white screen. The words read 90% complete and the number kept going up along with the blue bar until the bar reached the end and the words read 100% complete. The male looked back to the machine and smiled his black bangs covered his eyes. The machine doors opeaned to show a male around 6'3 and he had yellow hair that went to his chin and his bangs were split in three parts one on each side and the last in the middle almost covering his nose. The man examined the new male and looked down his bare chest to see a six pack and kept on looking to see the male in perfect condition not missing anything physicaly important. The male opened his eyes to show yellow pupils and he smiled at the male stepping out of the machine. The male bowed down before the other male not looking up and spoke. "It is a pleasure to see you master,I will serve you in anyway you wish." The man smiled and walked over to mirrors that were on the opposite side of the room opening them up to show a white jacket with yellow lines that outlined it and brown pants. He took them out and handed it over to the male who was now looking up and nodded grabbing the clothing.  
"There's underwear in the bedroom which is right down that hall to the left. That is my room, your's is right next to mine it is a yellow door you won't miss it. Mine is a mirror, go get changed in there and come back and we will talk about your scarf Kikaito." Kikaito nodded and stood up walking down the hall which was now visable in the whole white room. The man went and sat at his computer looking at his screen and opened up a file which read scarfs and then clicked KI and it opened up a file which had a yellow scarf. He then clicked the blue arrow and went back to the files to show the words MOKA, TAI, AKI, KAI, ZEI, SHIR, KURI, NIG, KAGEI.  
"Master how does this look?" He quickly closed the window and turned around to see Kikaito with the jacket on and saw that the right side of the jacket sleeve was torn off leaving only the yellow trimming on each end and the right pant leg was gone also. He smiled turning back around to the screen opening the window again and clicking KI again and motioned for Kikaito. Kikaito nodded and walked over looking at the plain yellow scarf and sighed.  
"What's wrong Kikaito to plain for you?" Kikaito nodded looking to master for any signs of anger but only saw him smiling hearing him laugh silently. Kikaito saw master looking at his torn sleeve with him still smiling. "Let me fix that for you Kikatio so it doesn't look tattered or old. take your jacket off, while I'm doing this fix your scarf up anyway you wish understand?" Kikaito nodded taking off his jacket and that yellow sleeve handing it to his master and watched him walk away. When master was out of sight he sat down on the black chair and looked through the pictures and stopped at a keyboard pic. He double clicked it and dragged it to the scarf and streached it out. He smiled seeing that one side of his scarf had the keyboarded that streached out in the middle of the right side almost to the tip of the scarf. "Do you have what you like?" Kikaito turned around and nodded seeing master standing were he last was.

"Yes master, I hope I didn't displease you by doing this?" Master shook his head and smiled.  
"I knew something like this would happen and I was prepared. Come try on your coat know." Kikaito nodded and stood up walking over to master and taking the coat from him while he went to the computer to see the scarf. He looked back and saw Kikaito with his jacket back on and the right side gone still but missing the parts of the cloth that he left there last time and the yellow trim that was left of the sleeve at the end looked newer and like a halo worn on his arm, his pants still had the torn part of the cloth still on but it could not be seen with the jacket on.  
"Thank you master it works perfectly right?" Master nodded and smiled looking back to the scarf.  
"This is what you want on it right?" He glanced back to him and saw Kikaito nod and clicked send which was on the bottom right of the screen and a gray box popped up saying order sent. "Well get the scarf in about 2 weeks. can you wait that long?" Kikaito smiled and nodded and glanced at the computer.  
"Master forgive me but I looked at the other files names and saw others. What are they for?" Master smiled chuckling to himself quietly and looked at Kikaito who saw a glimps of his masters' eye color.  
"They will be your brothers. The next one is Moka he will be made when your scarf arrives and so on. For now go into town and look around I need to get started on Moka's disaign." Kikaito nodded and watched master walk away down the white hallway. He sighed and walked down the hallway also going to his room and sleeping dreaming of his scarf and his brothers.

**A/N: Ok I hope you guys enjoy this! And I hope I didn't do this wrong. Remember It's not MINE! It's Yaoi's idea. Her story. If it was mine story won't I say it? Anyways enjoy her stoy! I don't own it! (You probably like we know!)**


End file.
